A New Dawn
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: Two women arrive at Hadrian's Wall after travleing for two weeks, bringing with them talents and gifts that could change the fates of Arthur Castus and his Knights. Rated for safety, and it may change. Please read my authors note as I ask for your opinio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my second fic out and I hope you enjoy it. I really appreciate my reader's opinions, so, Review. Constructive criticism is welcome**

The large wall loomed high as two weary travelers made their way toward their destination. As their horses neared the gate, they were able to make out the guards posted along the top, seemingly miniscule amid the massive size of the brick barricade. Both travelers kept their awe hidden. Although they heard many tales of Hadrian's Wall, they had never witnessed the real thing, and they found it a spectacular piece of architecture, and they had seen many fantastic things in their lives.

"Who are you?" one of the guards called from above them. The travelers pulled back their hoods, and looked up at the guard who then gasped, as he had never seen two women as beauteous as these two were. The women on the left, the one with the black hair spoke up. "My name is Brigit, and this is my riding companion and dear friend Etain." She introduced, gesturing at her friend at the appropriate moment.

Brigit wore her wavy black hair down to her shoulder blades in a braid, and had startling green eyes. She was dressed in a pale blue shirt and an ankle length dark blue skirt with tan suede boots covering her feet. Her facial features were delicate, perfectly pairing up with her petite frame. But what she lacked in height, she made up for in confidence and poise which practically radiated from her body.

Etain, on the other hand was tall and slender, and her facial features were exotic. With high cheek bones, and impossibly long and dark lashes rimming her sky blue eyes, she drew attention to herself by even walking into a room. Brigit was confidence, but Etain was pure seduction. She wore her strait golden-brown hair, waving loosely around her face, blowing slightly in the gentle wind. She wore a form fitting cream colored shirt with bell sleeves and a burgundy knee length skirt with black leather boots lacing up to her knees.

"We wish to find some food and shelter within these walls for a while." Brigit continued, feeling slightly uneasy as the guards gaze swept her body. She was accustomed to this treatment, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. She hated the feeling it gave her.

"May we take a look in your cart?" The guard asked. It was Etain who nodded. "Yes but I request to being present at that time. My pets reside in that cart, and had a hard beginning at life and become afraid at meeting new people when I am not present." The guard nodded and turned around, and reappeared a few moments later as the gate opened.

"Might I ask, if your pets will pose as a threat to anyone?" He asked having a hard time tearing his gaze from the golden haired woman, who dismounted gracefully.

"Only to those who pose as a threat to my safety. I have trained them quite well, if I do say so myself." She pulled back the curtain, making soft, calming noises with her tongue. The guard jumped slightly as a little white puff came shooting out of the carriage, into the arms of Etain.

Upon closer inspection, this "white puff" was a small white puppy dog. "Oh hush Tayo, everything is alright." Brigit came around the side of the carriage and scratched the little dog behind the ears. The guard peered through the curtains still held open by Etain, seeing two animals that he had never seen in the care of a human, let alone getting along with each other: a leopard and a wolf.

They were still pups, but it still confused him. Shooting a questioning look at Etain who seemed to understand it fully. "Their mothers were killed the day they were born, I raised them." Judging from their actions, and the way they cautiously neared the opening made by their "mother", it seemed that he was told the truth.

In addition to the "white puff" dog Tayo, the leopard and the wolf, there were two other dogs. One a large curly brown one, and the other one was so small that the guard nearly didn't notice her at first. But her large brown eyes and golden fur caught his attention at the last second.

Inside the cart, in addition to Etain's pets, there was enough luggage for both these girls, to last them plenty of months. "Might I ask you why you have so much luggage?"

Brigit answered, "We have been on the road for many weeks. In our culture, it is tradition to send out the children at a certain age to 'find themselves'." The guard nodded. "Well I do not see why you cannot enter. My name is Beron, if you need anything. A source of protection, a source of information, a warm bed." He said the last part with a disturbing smile that sent chills up and down Brigit's spine, and made Etain uneasy.

"Thank you, but I don't believe that is necessary, as we do intend to have our own beds, but thank you." Brigit marveled at the way Etain kept her head. Her heart was screaming at her to run away from this man as though the hounds of Hades were on her tail. With those last words, Beron nodded to the men arming the gates, and the girls were allowed through without any further fuss.

The two women made their way to an inn, and after retrieving a good sized room with two separate beds, they turned to the kindly wife of the owner. "Pardon, Lady Morrisa, might we ask you as to what we may do to keep ourselves occupied, until we're ready to retire?" Brigit asked. "Well, at the tavern where I work, there are always plenty of things to do and people to meet, and most of the girls are friendly." Was the reply.

The girls found the Brown haired middle aged woman to be delightful. The two exchanged glances, coming to the conclusion that it might be something worth trying.

"Very well, might you give us directions as to how to make our way there?" Etain inquired. "Oh I was just about to make my way there myself. My shift there starts quite soon, if you would like to accompany me, I would take you there right now." Etain and Brigit smiled at the woman, and followed her outside.

~*~*~

"Oh dear. It's quite crowded tonight." Morrisa stated as they entered the tavern. "Morrisa! Thank the gods!" A pretty red headed woman came hurrying up to them. "Vanora, I apologize for my tardiness, these two young women here wanted me to show them where they could entertain themselves." The woman called Vanora nodded in understanding.

"If you need some extra assistance, I would be happy to offer what I could." Etain spoke up, sensing the woman was frazzled. Brigit nodded in agreement. "Oh thank you, I am Vanora." She held out her hand, which Etain shook and then Brigit.

"I am Etain and this is Brigit, we will help you out in any way you need it." Vanora smiled in relief. "Can you help us serve the customers?" at the girls' nods, she decided that it was time to warn them.

"Just a tip, after a few ales, even the most gentlemanly of gentleman cannot keep their hands to themselves." The girls looked around. "That is quite clearly evident." Etain stated with a small smile. "Thanks for the warning. I think we could handle it." With those words Vanora led them over to the bar, and after a quick tutorial, they were sent on their ways, jugs of ale in hand.

Brigit made her way over to a corner where a couple of men were throwing their daggers at a target. Sidling up with a smile, she scanned the group of men there: One of the men had long curly blond hair, and friendly green eyes; he seemed to be winning, and the other one looked very similar in comparison, only younger with shorter hair.

"Hello gentleman, may I pour you some ale?" The two men looked toward her and their eyes seemed to bulge. "Well of course you may." The older looking one spoke up first. "My name is Gawain and this is my younger brother Gareth. I do not believe I have seen you here before. What is your name, if you don't mind giving it?"

"Well sir Gawain, my name is Brigit." She said pouring ale into his mug, and then moving to Gareth's who still appeared to be dumbstruck. "My Friend and I are here for a while. Have a nice evening." She walked away, moving over to a table with a group of roman soldiers to fill their mugs.

Etain scanned the room, and seeing a table of men playing dice. She decided to make her way over there as they didn't appear _too_ drunk; and by that, they weren't falling out of their chairs. As a bonus, non of them had Wenches in their laps and were in the middle of a game so the possibility of her being pulled onto them was relatively more slim than is she went to a table where the men were only talking.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the attentions of men, a trait she inherited from her mother, but she was a little bit cranky. She had spent nearly the entire day in her saddle, and her bum was sore, and she had spent two weeks sleeping on the ground. She got used to it eventually, but that didn't stop her from losing about ninety-six hours of sleep.

She smiled and made her way over there. A man with curly black hair (who was really rather handsome in Etain's personal opinion) seemed to be having a tough time of his game. She made her way up behind him, and snatched the dice directly from his large hands with a coy smile.

"This is for him." She winked at the Romans who were playing against him. She tossed the dice "I'd say a six." She called it. As the dice rolled to a stop they show-cased a perfect six. "Spend your money well." She smiled at him. "Now who would like a refill?"

The men were silent. It wasn't an uncommon reaction, and she went about refilling their mugs, and when she reached the dark haired man, she winked. He grabbed her fore arm, rather gently, she took note. This was a man who knew how to handle a woman. "What is your name?" His deep, sharp voice came out slightly breathlessly. Once again, not uncommon. "I am Etain, and what is yours?"

"Lancelot."

"Ooh, a Knight of the round table. Very impressive. Well Lancelot, enjoy the win a assisted you with." She smiled and gently pulled her arm out of his grasp and made her way around the room.

After filling the mug of the last man at the next table, she turned around strait into the well muscled chest of Lancelot. Smiling coyly, she tilted her chin up to look him in the eye. He was grinning down at her.

"Now we both know you didn't just assist me in that throw. Where did you learn that?" His voice radiated curiosity, and she could see the lust burning in his dark eyes.

"My brother, Dafyd. He has a lot of skill in gambling. He taught me many things." She explained as she maneuvered her way around his body to the next able and began to refill their mugs. "Ah, that explains it. He taught you well."

"Yes he did. Why all these questions?"

"I simply wish to get to know you better."

"Yes…you and the rest of the men in this room. It's nothing I haven't dealt with upon one occasion or another. But if you allow me a chance to rest, maybe tomorrow we can take a walk in the village? Show me around a little?"

Lancelot was thrilled at this. Although he was hoping to have her in his bed this night, it would have to wait. He had heard of these two beautiful women, having arrived that day from a very long journey; and he would be able to take a walk with her in the village tomorrow. Just having such a stunning creature on his arm for a day would be enough for him to die happily.

"Well then, my lady, until tomorrow." He gently took her slender hand in his and kissed her knuckles gazing into her sky blue eyes.

Turning with his trade mark smirk, he left the tavern. A new dawn waited, bringing a new sun and a day with a beautiful woman.

**Wow, I must say this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written so far on my entire time writing on this website. Okay so anywhoo, I have a slight dilemma that I need your (my readers) help with: I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR BRIGIT UP WITH (romantically) so please, please help me and tell me **_**who**_**. (Btw: the "G" in Brigit's name is pronounced the same as "great" not like "gelatin") **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2!!! Okay so when I was re-reading the first chapter I noticed a few things, and took some notes on it. So I thought I would make a little game out of it and involve you guys in it as well. When you like a certain part or if you want to analyze a few things, send it to me and I will post it on the next chapter with my own notes. So here are my notes on Chapter 1:**

** -I love Etain: She's so frisky**

** -Brigit is somewhat self conscious. She knows she's beautiful, but she believes more in what you cannot see, and tends to rely on that. She is a little bit shy, but has very strong opinions and wants them heard just as much as the next, but sometimes she doesn't have the courage to. Being around the outspoken Etain so much, she wants to be heard as well as her friend so she speaks out every now and then so she doesn't fade into the background.**

** -Brigit and Etain are a good match in friendship: They tend to bring out the best in each other. Brigit is shy but Etain really makes her open up. Etain is really rather flirty, and Brigit brings her back down to reality.**

** -The story moves a bit quickly: I'm going to try to slow it down a bit. Emphasis on _try_**

**Okay so there's my notes on the first chapter, if you want to do this it would really help me make my story better because these things are being put in front of me. **

**I also noticed that I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter and I would really like to apologize as I do not own anything in this story other than Brigit Etain and any other names you do not recognize. Some of you were confused as to when this takes place so I'm going to clear that up and tell you that it takes place about eight years into their service. Okie dokey on with the story. **

Etain woke to the sun shining onto her closed eye lids. Blinking, she sat up slowly. Brigit was still asleep, which was rather different for her. Last night really took a toll on her. When they returned the night before from the tavern, Brigit looked like she was about to collapse, which she did as soon as she reached her bed. Etain had to change her clothing so they wouldn't wrinkle while the lump was asleep.

Smiling slightly she pushed back the warm goose feather quilt and quietly changed into a pale purple dress with flowing short sleeves and flowing ankle length skirt. After lacing up a cream colored half-corset onto her midriff, she slipped on soft white leather mid calf length boots.

She combed her hair and went out to find Morrisa to inquire about breakfast. Finding said woman making up a bed two rooms down she smiled as she worked diligently folding a quilt, as though her work last night didn't bother her in the slightest bit.

"Good morning Lady Morrisa how are you?" she made her presence known and was greeted with a smile. "Good morning Lady Etain, how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Please, call me Etain. You need not use any formalities with me." She insisted.

"Well than Etain, I must insist that you do not use formalities with me either." Morrisa said with her signature friendly smile, the one that cannot go unanswered with a smile in return.

"Morrisa, I was wondering where I may acquire breakfast for Brigit and myself?" she asked still smiling as she found it very hard not to as she realized that she had just made a new friend.

"You can find food anywhere, but being as new to the Wall I would rather suggest that I go fetch you some from our own kitchens, if you'd please allow me that honor?" Etain nodded reluctantly. Morrisa worked so hard already, but she saw the logic in the woman's words. "Very well, you may…but just this once. Oh my goodness! I sound like a mother!" She laughed out loud along with Morrisa. "But I mean this in all seriousness. I do not wish to make you work any harder than it already is."

Morrisa shook her head slightly. "You are too sweet for this hard, rough land." Etain smiled lightly and turned to leave the room.

"Etain, wait." Said woman turned to look inquisitively at the older woman who had a sly smile upon her lips. "Speaking of "hard and rough", a certain Knight came around last night after you left and asked me to give this to you." Morrisa reached into her apron and pulled out a slip of parchment and handed it you Etain.

"Play nice." She said to Etain, and quickly left the room. Etain rolled her eyes slightly and opened up the slip that was handed to her.

_Meet me at the Knight's Barracks at noon. _

_Lancelot_

Smiling, she bit her lip. She had forgotten that she had made plans with the handsome Knight.

Folding the note gently and sticking it into her corset, she followed Morrisa's steps out of the room.

~*~*~

Brigit woke as she smelled the delectable scent of freshly cooked eggs and pastries. Gazing around the room she saw said food sitting on a tray at her bed side, and across the room by the other bed was Etain who turned to look at her.

"Oh well it's about time you woke up! I was afraid I would've had to leave you a note! It's near noon and I am to meet Sir Lancelot at the Barracks soon. Eat up quickly! I only have a few moments to tell you everything that has happened." Doing as she was bid, Brigit ate.

"Alright, so Lancelot is going to take me for a walk in town and show me around. I have asked Morrisa for directions to the smithy. She wishes for us to ignore formalities with her by the way. The directions to the smithy are on the table in the corner there. She seemed a bit confused as to why you are interested in the smithy, so I had to tell her that it was more the young smiths rather than the smithing if you know what I mean." She winked at her after she said that.

"Now unless you have any other questions, I have to go!" Without even waiting to see if there were any questions, she left really rather quickly, and by quickly, she was practically running. Leaving a flabbergasted Brigit sitting in her bed, her jaw hanging down with eggs nearly spilling out, and one question on her mind:

"What young smiths?"

~*~*~

Etain made her way to the Knight's Barracks trying to recall the last time she was this nervous and this excited to meet any man. But it was all in vain because she couldn't recall the last time she had this many butterflies in her belly or the last time she fidgeted with her person this much. She skipped a little in her excitement.

And then, there she was looking into the dark brown eyes of the handsome knight she met the night before.

"Good afternoon." She greeted with a smile, keeping her excitement under wraps so as not to look just plain silly. "Good afternoon indeed." He sent her a sexy smirk and kissed her knuckles. "So, where would you like to begin?"

"Why don't you surprise me?" she smiled up at him, which he readily returned. "Well why don't we start in the market place? We can take a tour as you will find yourself going through their quite often and we can get something to eat as well." He suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Care to lend me your arm?" she giggled as he did as he was bid and proceded to lead her away from the Barracks.

~*~*~

Gawain made his way through the market heading towards the smithy. He spent most of his time there as he was raised by a black smith and it made him feel more at home. Hearing a female laugh he turned his head toward the source to see Lancelot with one of the new girls on his arm. Not Brigit but her friend. He strained to remember her name. he was surprised that he was having such a hard time of it as Lancelot would shut up last night about…Elaine, was it? No! Etain, her name was Etain. He was rather close though wasn't he? She certainly was beautiful.

Looking to Lancelot he noticed something in the young mans eyes. The way he looked at Etain was so much different than the way he usually looked at women. Deciding not to dwell on her he turned away and continued on his way.

As he neared the smithy he literally bumped into someone landing said person on their rump. Looking down he saw a familiar face.

"Oh! Hello Gawain." Brigit smiled up at him. "Hello, Lady. How are you today?" he asked reaching down to help her up. She took the offered hand and he lifted her to her feet. She knelt down to pick up the piece of Parchment she was reading when she had bump into him.

"I'm quite alright. And yourself?" he nodded in answer as he found he was without words. She wore a dark green shirt with brown leather leggings: Smiths clothes.

"Are you headed to the smithy?" she shocked him at her nod. Of all the hobbies he could imagine she'd have, smithing had to be the last one on his list: She didn't look like a smith.

Apparently he wasn't able to hide his shock as she laughed slightly. "It's a family thing. My father was one of the best smiths I had ever met and I seemed to have inherited the same talent, which I must say, I am honored of." Smiling, as they had that in common, they wordlessly made their way toward the opening of the smithy.

**Okay one other thing: If you want to be an (pardon my language) ass hole and send really rude reviews, that's your business and I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your life, because if you actually enjoy that sort of shit, then you seriously need it. If you so choose: Keep them coming: I didn't grow up with four older brothers and come out of it untouched: I can take it **

**As for everyone else who sent me _civil _reviews: Thanks, I love you guys to bits and pieces and keep sending those good words!**

**I also realize that this chapter is a bit shorter, but as I have been really, really sick for the past two weeks with a virus, I was not able to give you guys anything more. But I hope you liked it all the same.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my, it has been a while! Well I'm back and questions **_**will **_**be answered in this chapter. Such as why people didn't get suspicious as to Etain's exotic pets. Why they are so different from other women.**

**I hope you will understand everything I have written up to this point, with this chapter. **

The night was still young, and Etain and Brigit were once again working in the tavern.

"How would you like another drink?" Brigit asked the table of Romans. She moved around the table filling up near empty mugs. "I don't know what it is about here Arthur! Etain is just so…" Brigit spun around at the mention of her friends name. It was the dark knight, Lancelot. He was staring across the room at Etain, another man at his side.

"She's different!" the man at his side smiled slightly. "Lancelot, you say that of nearly every maiden…But I can see your meaning. I agree there is something different about her."

Brigit gave the Romans a quick, nervous smile. 'What if they figure us out?' she quickly made her way over to Lancelot's table.

She smiled at the two men. "Hello, would either of you like a refill on your drinks?" They both smiled at her. "So Lancelot, how was your walk with Etain? I hope she didn't cause too much trouble." She chuckled along with the two of them.

"Not at all, I enjoyed her company very much. I'm sorry, your name slips my mind."

"I am Brigit."

"It is nice to officially meet your Brigit, I am Lancelot and this is my commander Arthur." She smiled at Arthur, "It is an honor." She said more than fully truthfully. Not knowing what else to say, she bid them a good evening, sticking closely to their table so she could continue to hear their words about her sister.

"They traveled together?" She heard Arthur's voice as she was turned from them filling up a young mans mug. "They did." Was Lancelot's reply.

"She too is different. They seem almost like…no, I find myself without the proper words to describe them."

This was all right, and Brigit relaxed slightly. Until Lancelot's next words sent her scurrying to Etain.

"Like goddesses."

Pushing past drunken men asking for more ale she ran toward her sister. Unfortunately, Brigit wasn't well known for her grace, bringing Etain to the floor beneath her. This emmited many howls of encouragement from the men.

"Outside now!" Brigit dragged Etain up from the floor and ushered her outside.

Etain stood brushing off her forest green dress and turned a glaring eye to the younger one. "Was that really necessary?"

"They are so close to figuring it out! Idon'tknowwhattodowhatshouldwedowearewithoutanywhereelsetogoandwecantgohomeunlesswestayhereuntilspringequinoxandiftheyfigureitoutwewillhavetowaitanotherfiveyearstillwegetanotherchance! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Hush your mouth! Why are we doomed? Who is so close to figuring what out? For gods sake woman calm down, and put spaces between your words!"

Brigit took a deep breath. "Arthur and Lancelot. I Was by their table a few moments ago and I overheard a conversation they were having…well Lancelot daydreaming, but that is hardly relevant. They compared us to goddesses, say we are different from other women. Tain, we can't let them figure it out. There are only a few more months until the spring exuinox and then we can finally go home after ten years!"

Etain looked to the ground, thinking hard. "What should we do?" Brigit asked her older sister, well half sister, in a small voice. "I don't know, it is simple not possible for us to keep our distance is it? You are half in love with Gawain already (at this Brigit made an indignant noise with a mumbled "I am not") and I enjoy Lancelot's company way to much…why us? Why must I be the demi-goddess of beauty and horses, and you not that much better?"

"I'm plenty useful."

"I'm sorry if I fail to see how smithing, healing or poetry can help us."

"Well maybe we should just tell them the truth"

"And now we know why your not the Demigoddess of knowledge like my mother. That is exactly the idea you had the last time and we had to search for the next portal, and the reason we waited for ten more years than we had to! No, we can't tell them. I'm not going to wait twenty years to go home, and I'm sure you don't want to do that either."

Brigit was without words. Etain inherited more of her mothers knowledge than she realized. This was the precise reason Brigit turned to her; that and the fact that Etain was older. Brigit was raised thinking of the golden haired girl as a protector of sorts.

"Look, we just have to keep this quiet and not bring attention to ourselves."

"Oh, I wish us luck with that one, stupid parentage. We cannot walk into a room without drawing the gaze of every male in the room. If that time back in Greece wasn't proof enough, this job of ours surely is." Brigit ranted, and people thought she was quiet…if only. "How is this 'plan' of yours going to work? We are not completely human, we are demigoddesses! It is impossible for us to blend into the background, our parents made sure of that!"

"What?"

The two girls turned to the entrance of the tavern to see Morrisa looking shocked. "Morrisa please allow us to explain." Etain looked at their hostess with pleading eyes.

"So that is why you are different!" A smile blossomed on the face of the older woman. "Come, we have much to discuss!"

**Okay, so i didn't explaine everything, but all will be explained in the next chapter, and I get if people hate me right now, but I needed something to explain why these girls get away with all this stuff. ****Oh and as for the fact that we haven't heard from Etain's pets in a while: To be honest, I kinda forgot about them for a bit, but now I remembered them, and they will be in the next chapter…I think. But anyway, those of you who actually like me, let me know what you think. **


End file.
